Tomoe Ikuse
Tomoe Ikuse(幾瀬巴; Ikuse tomoe), also known for her Alias Lone Wolf(ローン・ウルフ; Rōn Urufu) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The descendant of the original Slash/Dog Tobio Ikuse and a close acquaintance to both the Himejima clan and the Grigori, she's the current wielder of the Longinus Canis Lycaon under the tradition of protecting the Sacred Gear from wrong hands. Introduced during the events of Volume 8, her main objective is to find and kill the one behind the destruction of the Grigori institute and the death of her relatives Akane and Kurenai Himejima. Appearance Tomoe is described as a tall, beautiful and well-endowed young woman of long purple hair which she usually wraps in a tomboyish ponytail, sharp violet eyes, fair skin and rather muscular build, result of her harsh training in the Grigori. Many notes that she's remarkably similar to Akeno Himejima in appearance. She wears a revealing version of the Cadre uniform of the Grigori, the only thing she regains before the institute's destruction, with white shirt with red details and naked back, a golden seal with the names of the previous leaders of the Grigori and black jeans with open sides. Ichijou notes that she wears a thong under her pants. Personality Tomoe is a rather friendly. talkative, upbeat young woman with a bright disposition and approachable demeanor, so much Ichijou actually thinks she might be hiding second intentions. Alice and Akio however comfirm that she's genuinely a nice girl. Tomoe takes her pride in her position as the current wielder of Canis Lykaon, and promised herself to always aim higher than her descendants and herself. However, if someone catches her nose as having the scent of both a dragon and a member of the Himejima clan, she becomes enraged to the point in jumping in physical agression without warning due to her past regarding her dead granduncle and uncle, both killed by a dragon. Despite her friendly personality, Tomoe says that she rather "work solo", which earns her the nickname "Lone wolf". She appears to have a crush on Ichijou. If this is because of a genuine sense of affection or due the fact that his scent resembles that of her late granduncle Kurenai Himejima is unknown. History A member of the Himejima clan, Tomoe inherited from her father the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear Canis Lycaon, which has been passed down her lineage since Tobio Ikuse in order to protect and prevend it from falling in the wrong hands. It has during that same time that she met a distant relative of hers, Akio Himejima, and introduced to the world of the supernatural. For having a Longinus and also a large amount of Light Element, Tomoe was invited and introduced by Azazel to become a part of the Grigori, in which she accepted and became one of the top-fighters of the institute. However, a few years before the start of the fanfic, the Grigori institute was completely destroyed by an unknown force, killing everyone except Tomoe, Akio and Anakim, and causing the downfall of the Fallen angel comunity, which was overrun by devils. The last thing she remembers was feeling the scent of a dragon before the complete destruction of the Grigori institute. After the massive funeral, Tomoe swore by Azazel's tomb to bring the downfall of the terrorist, whatever the cost. Plot Volume 8 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman -''' Training since childhood in order to control and inherit Canis Lycaon, Tomoe is a expert swordswoman with suberb knowledge in armed combat, easily surpassing those of Nero Gladius and being able to stand toe-to-toe against master swordsmen such as Arthuria Pendragon. Arthuria herself claims that Tomoe's skills are more polished and professional than those even from the Pendragon family. 'Immense Fighting skills -' Tomoe shows that she also trained her body to the utmost limit, being also a master in unarmed combat, as she kept fighting against a Scale Mail-armored Elizabeth despite her human limitations and the fact that she suffered several hits from Divine Dividing's abilities, while Akio had to withdraw from the battle. 'Immense Strength -' Tomoe is also extremely powerful, being able to withstand blows from ichijou's balance Breaker and stop Ix's assaults with her bare hands despite Ichijou's massive boosts of energy and the fact that the sword could harm her Sacred gear with ease. She's also capable of deactivating a Scale Mail armor with just physical blows and kick large pieces of the ground with ease. 'Keen Intellect -' After becoming one of the members of the Grigori, Tomoe decided to broad even more her knowledge about the supernatural, becoming one of the Grigori's former top researchers. She has a vast knowledge about fallen angels, devils, mythological lores and sacred gears, and is an extremely versatile magician in potential due to her ability to remember and produce even the most complicated rune equations. 'Super Senses -' For some reason, Tomoe has extremely accurrate senses, as she's able to easily distinguish the smell of devils, dragons, angels, humans, etc., individually or as a race, as she's able to say that Ichijou has a Dragon-based Sacred Gear and detect from miles the presence of the Divine Dividing's user. 'Immense speed -' Tomoe is extremely fast, as she's able to catch on Divine Dividing's own speed with ease. Equipments Canis Lycaon '''Canis Lykaon (, Keinesu Ryukaon), also known as the Dog God of the Black Blade, is a Longinus that originally takes the form of a huge black dog with red eyes, a Longinus that is an independent avatar type and has its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from his body and can transform itself into a sword. It can also attack through shadows. Choosing the sacred gear to stay in its puppy-form because she thinks is cute, Tomoe has shown mastery over her sacred gear, being able to slice a mountain in half and create several cuts across Kuoh's field with just a swing. It is unknown if Tomoe is able to use its balance breaker. Trivia * Tomoe's images and appearance are based on the character Mai Natsume/Hozuki from the Blazblue series. * Her favorite meal seems to be rare-cooked meat, and she always dreamed in fighting Azazel one day. * Tomoe's name is both a nod to Tobio's name and a reference to the female samurai Tomoe Gozen. It's also a pun on "Let's go, friends". * Ichijou says that Tomoe's breasts are really heavy. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Grigori